


That’s as close as you’re getting to a true romance

by HQ_Secret_Santa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Secret_Santa/pseuds/HQ_Secret_Santa
Summary: Как оказалось, Кагеяма готов на многое ради волейбола. Но это не значит, что это «многое» обязательно будет ему неприятно.





	That’s as close as you’re getting to a true romance

Кагеяме нравилось в университете. Он учился там уже два месяца, и их волейбольная команда была достаточно сильна; он старался не обращать внимание на тяжелую учебу. Главным для него был, как и всегда, волейбол.

Успехи в котором были удовлетворительные. Хоть и Кагеяма довольно сильно вырос в этом плане со своих школьных дней, давно превзойдя своих одногодок и не только, было сложно пробиться на скамейку запасных команды, не говоря и об основе — потому что там был Мия Атсуму, который со своим братом учился в том же университете.

— Эй, Кагеяма, — окликнул его Хината.

Ах да. Этот там был тоже.

— Я бы хотел поговорить о…

— У меня нет времени, — прервал его Кагеяма.

Хината выгнул бровь.

— Нам все равно сейчас нужно убирать мячи, думаю, говорить ты сможешь.

Кагеяма нахмурился. Хината, к сожалению, был прав. Он наклонился за очередным мячом, никак не показывая готовность к разговору — зная, что Хината и так заговорит, если сильно хочет.

Поднявшись, он увидел, что тот смотрит, сведя брови, куда-то ему за спину. Он обернулся; позади него стоял Атсуму со сложным выражением лица. Тот, увидев, что Кагеяма смотрит на него, расширил глаза, потемнел в лице и, развернувшись, быстро зашагал подальше от них.

Кагеяма проводил Атсуму пустым взглядом. Тот порой вел себя странно. Он не обращал на это внимание.

Развернувшись обратно к Хинате, он столкнулся с его недоуменным взглядом.

— Что? Даже никакой реакции?

— На что? — поднял брови Кагеяма.

Хината фыркнул:

— Серьезно?

Кагеяма нахмурился. Что от него хотят?

Иногда поведение окружающих его людей становилось совсем непонятным. Кагеяма развернулся и пошел в сторону кладовки; погодя, он услышал, как за ним кто-то последовал.

— Эй, — окликнули его.

Кагеяма повернулся на голос: Хината шел чуть позади него.

— Знаешь, — тот внимательно посмотрел на него, — Атсуму-сан же в тебя влюблен.

Кагеяма чуть не споткнулся. На секунду он принял на веру слова Хинаты, не допустив и толики сомнения в них, но тотчас до него дошел их смысл. Какой же бред!

— Очень смешно, Хината.

— Я серьезно, — Хината свел брови и схватил Кагеяму за локоть, останавливая его. Кагеяма попытался выдернуть свой локоть из хватки Хинаты — ему все еще надо было отнести мячи — но было бесполезно. — Если хочешь, спросим у Осаму-сана.

— Хината… — угрожающе начал Кагеяма, но тот уже позвал Осаму, крикнув на весь спортзал. Он повернулся; и выглядел заметно удивленным. Как и половина их сокомандников, обернувшихся на крик.

— Осаму-сан, подойди сюда! — Хината начал махать рукой. Кагеяма скривился. Хината может не ждать никаких пасов от него целую неделю.

Осаму с подозрительным выражением лица медленно подошел к ним. Они с ним не были хорошими приятелями, хоть и были знакомы задолго до того, как Кагеяма и Хината пришли в одну с ним команду; единственное, о чем они могли говорить, — это игра, но тренировка уже закончилась, а с ней и все поводы для разговора. Они подозревали, что Осаму не хотел говорить о волейболе с ними вне нее. Потому что он обычно с ними и не говорил.

— Слушай, — заговорческим шепотом начал Хината, и Осаму невольно пришлось приблизиться к нему. — Атсуму-сан же влюблен в Кагеяму, да?

Осаму похлопал глазами, а потом резко рассмеялся, закинув голову кверху. Кагеяма перевел взгляд на Хинату и триумфально улыбнулся, но тот все еще, сдвинув брови, смотрел на Осаму.

Тот так же внезапно, как и начал смеяться, перестал и вмиг посерьезнел:

— Да, да, по сути да.

Улыбка медленно сползла с лица Кагеямы; он перевел взгляд на сложившего на груди руки и ожидающе смотревшего на него Осаму.

— Это все? — спросил тот. — Я могу идти?

Кагеяма приоткрыл рот, пытаясь что-то ему ответить, но из него не вышло ни звука. Он почувствовал, как Хината похлопал ему по плечу.

— Да, спасибо, Осаму-сан!

Осаму, прежде чем уйти, еле заметно ухмыльнулся, посмотрев на Кагеяму. Тот нахмурился. Что не так?

Рядом с ним Хината рассмеялся.

— Боже, ты бы видел свое лицо сейчас.

— Мое лицо? — похлопал глазами Кагеяма.

Хината только продолжил смеяться в ответ. Кагеяма терпеливо ждал, пока он закончит.

— Иногда я не могу поверить, насколько ты твердолобый, — наконец отсмеявшись, выдал Хината. — Атсуму-сан же настолько очевиден, что было невозможно не заметить его чувства к тебе.

— Очевиден? — Кагеяма удивленно воззрился на Хината. — Чем?

Рот Хинаты растянулся в противно-довольной улыбке:

— Он только что, когда ты наклонился за мячом, посреди полного людей спортивного зала не стесняясь пялился на твой зад.

Кагеяма раскрыл рот. Так вот что Атсуму делал каждый раз, когда он, разворачиваясь, ловил эти его странные взгляды...

*

— Тобио-кун, привет, — Атсуму улыбнулся Кагеяме хитро. — Готов проиграть мне в тренировочном матче?

Кагеяма кивнул, не изменившись в лице.

Знание о том, что Атсуму в него влюблен, не поменяло для него ничего. Он не мог вспомнить ни одного момента, где поведение Атсуму по отношению к нему изменилось — как при их первой встрече он старался вскрыть его, задеть, заставить показать хоть какую-нибудь яркую реакцию, так и сейчас.

Он никак не мог бы сам догадаться о чувствах Атсуму. И все еще не видел в отношении Атсуму к нему хоть какого-то намека на влюбленность. Не то чтобы он эксперт… Но стоило ли верить Хинате? И Осаму?

Был только один способ узнать, правы ли они.

— Мия-сан.

Атсуму обернулся на него, подняв брови. Кагеяма нахмурился, решаясь. Он должен был знать.

— Вы в меня влюблены?

На мгновение на лице Атсуму показался ужас, но он тотчас сменился ехидной ухмылкой, с усилием скрывающей отчаяние у него в глазах.

— А что, ты хочешь, чтобы я был в тебя влюблен?

Кагеяма поднял брови.

— Извините, что?

Атсуму побледнел и, улыбнувшись, отвел глаза:

— Ты не прав. Кто вообще сказал тебе такую чушь?

Кагеяма выдохнул. Не то чтобы он переживал насчет Атсуму, но было бы неудобно, если слова Хинаты и Осаму оказались правдой. В конце концов, Атсуму — его семпай. Они сокомандники. Романтические чувства бы все усложнили.

— Ваш брат и Хината. Извините за них и что я так легко им поверил. Больше не повторится, — Кагеяма склонил голову.

— Да, лучше бы это не повторялось, Тобио-кун, — вскинул голову Атсуму и, так и не посмотрев на Кагеяму, ушел в другую сторону зала.

Кагеяма посмотрел ему вслед. Он был рад, что эта неловкая ситуация исчерпала себя.

...Но не успела закончиться тренировка, как его нашел в раздевалке Осаму. Тот выглядел слегка разозленным — он шел, тяжело шагая, по направлению к Кагеяме, не сводя с того холодный взгляд. Осаму не остановился, даже подойдя совсем близко, и Кагеяма рефлекторно отошел назад, но ударился спиной о шкафчик.

Осаму приблизил свое лицо к Кагеяме.

— Ты признался Атсуму, что я рассказал тебе о его чувствах? — вкрадчиво произнес он; что-то в его тоне было более угрожающе, чем если бы он на него в открытую кричал.

Кагеяма приоткрыл рот.

— Можешь не отвечать, я и так догадался, — не поведя и бровью, сказал Осаму, наконец от него отдаляясь. — Ты думаешь, Атсуму так бы просто признался? Конечно нет. Его надо к стенке припереть и не при людях. Я его задержу достаточно, чтобы ты с ним мог поговорить.

Осаму развернулся и направился прочь, как Кагеяма крикнул ему вдогонку:

— Зачем вы это делаете?

Осаму обернулся, явив довольную усмешку, разбившую холодность на его лице.

— Братские счеты.

*

Кагеяме понадобилось подождать практически полчаса, чтобы раздевалка опустела. Осаму сдержал обещание: Атсуму остался одним из последних. Он все еще собирал свои вещи, когда Кагеяма подошел к нему; тот стоял рядом с ним с пару минут, но Атсуму так и не поднял взгляд с сумки.

— Мия-сан, — позвал Кагеяма тихо.

Атсуму, вскрикнув, подскочил на месте и скинул сумку со скамейки, разбросав все свои вещи по полу.

— Тобио-кун! — возмущенно выдохнул Атсуму, широкими глазами вперившись в Кагеяму. — Что ты творишь?!

Кагеяма оглянулся, убедившись, что Атсуму привлек внимание к ним всех оставшихся в раздевалке людей. Он кашлянул и подошел к нему поближе; Атсуму смотрел на него сверху вниз. Кагеяма сглотнул.

— Вы мне соврали.

— Что? — нервно засмеялся Атсуму. — О чем?

Кагеяма отвел взгляд. Его мысли о том, что «неловкая ситуация исчерпала себя»? Неправда.

Кагеяма, как заметил он сам, наблюдая за окружающими его людьми, не испытывал неловкости так, как испытывали ее другие — в большинстве случаев он просто не видел, почему люди так легко смущаются, — но тем не менее он мог осознать, что разговаривать с влюбленным в него человеком о его чувствах к нему было не самым приятным, что он мог делать.

Зачем он вообще это делает? Чтобы сделать Атсуму неприятно? Люди не любят, когда без спросу обнажают их сокровенные чувства. Они обычно очень злятся, когда с ними так делают. Кагеяма не очень хотел, чтобы Атсуму на него злился. Они же сокомандники. И у него не было хорошего опыта со злящимися на него сокомандниками.

Но было поздно отступать.

— Почему вы не сказали правду? — осторожно спросил Кагеяма.

Атсуму свел брови и злобно оскалился:

— Не твое дело.

— По-моему, мое, — Кагеяма нахмурился в ответ. — Вы же влюблены в меня.

— Тшш! — шикнул Атсуму и, схватив Кагеяму за низ футболки, дернул на себя; тот чуть не упал не него, только склонившись и чудом устояв на ногах. — Может скажешь это еще громче?! Мне кажется, тот парень тебя не слышал!

Кагеяма попытался обернуться, чтобы понять, о ком говорит Атсуму, но его, зашипев, дернули за футболку еще раз, и он решил, что это сейчас не самое главное.

— Ну так что? — тихо продолжил он. — Это правда?

Атсуму злобно на него посмотрел и отпустил его футболку, дернув ее на прощание.

— Что если да? — буркнул он, отводя взгляд. Кагеяма заметил, что он слегка… покраснел? — Это что-то меняет?.. Я тебе нравлюсь тоже?

Кагеяма пусто посмотрел на Атсуму. Что это за вопросы?

— Нет, — ответил он.

Атсуму медленно поднял на него взгляд; выражение его лица смягчилось, ушли злоба и смущение, и на их место пришло что-то похожее на неверие, на боль: брови слегка приподнялись, губы нежно изогнулись в непонимающую полуулыбку, глаза смотрели осторожно, но пытливо.

— Да? — вырвалось у него из приоткрытого рта.

— Нет, — поправил Кагеяма.

Атсуму опустил взгляд; в его улыбку пришла нотка некой горькости.

— Я как-то и не думал… не предполагал, что...

Момент прошел, и лицо Атсуму стало жестче: снова пришла острая ухмылка, издевательски изогнулась бровь. Он снова посмотрел на Кагеяму и хохотнул:

— Не могу поверить, что ты купился, Тобио-кун, это же было…

— Мия-сан, — деликатно перебил его Кагеяма.

— Что, больше не подействует? Ладно, — Атсуму раскинул руки, неловко засмеявшись. — Я, пожалуй, пойду. Хорошо поболтали, Тобио-кун.

Атсуму поднялся и, схватив пустую сумку, направился к выходу. Кагеяма собрался окликнуть его, но тот сразу зашикал:

— Тихо, Тобио-кун, и слышать тебя не могу! И да, я сам знаю! — Атсуму вернулся, быстро сложил вещи в сумку, пока Кагеяма стоял рядом и наблюдал за ним, и так же быстро, так и не решившись посмотреть на Кагеяму в ответ, удалился.

*

Кагеяма постарался бы забыть об этом как можно быстрее, надеясь, что их разговор не помешает командной работе, но, к сожалению, вскоре начал замечать, как часто Атсуму не выкладывался на все сто. И ладно было бы дело в лени, но даже разговоры с тренерами, даже тренировочные матчи с другими командами, в которые его пришлось заменять на других связующих, не заставляли его показывать все свои навыки, все свои возможности. Нет, дело было не в лени: у Атсуму будто бы стоял блок на все это, его будто выбило из игры. Кагеяма не мог поверить, что видел его в таком состоянии.

И кроме того, позже он также заметил, что Атсуму больше не ведет себя, как обычно. Не было никаких грубостей-острот по отношению к сокомандникам, он никак не реагировал на подколки, а к Кагеяме подходить вообще перестал. Так тот узнал, что что-то точно было не так.

Он подождал, пока Атсуму отправят в кладовку, и, с провожающими его недоуменными взглядами, отправился за ним.

— Мия-сан, — окликнул он стоящего к нему спиной и роющегося в чем-то Атсуму.

— Твою мать, — подскочил он и поскользнулся, но не упал, только чудом удержавшись за сложенные друг на друге маты. Он перевел взгляд на Кагеяму, и выражение его лица вмиг изменилось с испуганного на злое; он тотчас оттолкнулся от матов и встал прямо. — Тобио-кун, ты всегда так будешь меня пугать?! Что тебе от меня нужно?

Кагеяма расценил последний вопрос, как призыв перейти сразу к делу.

— Почему вы так плохо играете?

Лицо Атсуму растянулось от удивления, но злость вернулась почти сразу.

— Почему? Потому что мне плохо! — Атсуму подошел и ткнул пальцем в грудь Кагеямы; тот опустил на него недоуменный взгляд. Он не знал, как реагировать на это. — Мне плохо, потому что ты меня не любишь! Честное слово, Тобио-кун, и так день паршивый, еще и ты тут…

— Что я могу сделать? — прервал его Кагеяма. Его команда раз за разом проигрывает тренировочные матчи, а уже недалеко турниры, и там проиграть он просто не мог им позволить. Он был готов сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы исправить все, что он натворил, чтобы связующий их команды снова был в форме. Ведь до их разговора он был в порядке, значит, все можно было исправить?.. Верно?

— «Что»? Ты можешь со мной встречаться, вот что! — крикнул Атсуму; если бы Кагеяма присмотрелся, если бы он искренне искал реакцию Атсуму, он мог бы увидеть отчаяние в его глазах.

Но Кагеяма никогда не был силен в этом.

— Почему нет, — не думая ответил он.

Лицо Атсуму посветлело; вместо злобной гримасы засветилась, как встало утреннее солнце из-за горизонта, улыбка.

— Правда? — выдохнул он и взял Кагеяму за лицо, приблизившись для поцелуя; но Кагеяма отстранился, и губы Атсуму встретили пустоту. В его глазах померк свет, а улыбка исчезла. Отведя взгляд, он начал бормотать: — Может, это плохая идея…

Кагеяма моргнул. Настроение у Атсуму явно непостоянное.

— Раз ты так думаешь, — пожал плечами он.

Атсуму вернул на него взгляд. Теперь Кагеяма знал, что было написано в его глазах: боль.

Странно.

Атсуму отпустил лицо Кагеямы и развернулся к нему спиной.

— Если ты меня извинишь, Тобио-кун, — кашлянул он, — у меня тут дела.

Кагеяма постоял с пару секунд, пусто глядя на спину Атсуму, но решил уйти.

Наверное, теперь Атсуму станет лучше. Они же поговорили, и тот сам отказался от единственного им предложенного выхода из их ситуации, он не может больше быть эгоистом и продолжать чувствовать себя плохо и играть плохо. Ведь так?

По крайней мере, Кагеяма попытался и что-то сделал. Он чувствовал себя удовлетворенным.

*

— Эй, Кагеяма, — окликнул его в коридорах корпуса университета отдаленно знакомый голос. Кагеяма обернулся: это был Осаму. Он выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Да? — Скорее всего, это по поводу вечерней тренировки; ее не будет, наверное? С чего это, интересно.

— Могу я тебя попросить об одной просьбе? — чуть скривившись, сказал Осаму. — Поговори с Атсуму.

— Хорошо, — автоматически ответил Кагеяма.

Чуть подумав, он был, надо признаться, слегка удивлен. Они с Осаму были далеко не так близки, чтобы тот просил у него что-то, и он, судя по выражению его лица, знал об этом.

— О чем?

— Ну, — замялся Осаму; он посмотрел вокруг себя и, заметив, что они стоят прямо посреди коридора, полного людей, отошел к стене и подозвал Кагеяму поближе к себе, заговорив тише: — Ты же заметил, что Атсуму пропускает тренировки?

— Да, я думал, он заболел, или вроде того, — неуверенно ответил Кагеяма. Если он не болеет, то в чем дело? Что может быть важнее волейбола?

— Если бы, — хмыкнул Осаму. — Кроме того, он начал пропускать занятия, и все из-за… вашей ситуации. Я не обвиняю тебя, просто… я считаю, ему нужно поговорить с тобой. Вот его адрес, — Осаму протянул Кагеяме сложенный листок. — Я бы объяснил больше, но мне пора на следующее занятие.

Кагеяма развернул листок; там, правда, был адрес дома, находящегося недалеко от университета. Возможно, он успеет заскочить к Атсуму перед тренировкой. Или даже в это окно.

— Хорошо, увидимся на тренировке, — поднял взгляд Кагеяма, но Осаму уже ушел. Кагеяма пожал плечами и направился к выходу из университета.

По дороге Кагеяма размышлял, о чем они вообще будут говорить, если дело правда было в их ситуации (он все еще был уверен, что это болезнь; с его точки зрения, никакие чувства не могли быть сильнее любви к волейболу). Атсуму сам отказался. Все. Конечно, только если есть способ вернуть все, как было...

Дверь в квартиру Атсуму была открыта. Кагеяма зашел; вся квартира была завалена разным хламом. Здесь явно давно не убирались.

— Мия-сан? Вы здесь? — неуверенно позвал он.

Ему послышалось ворчание где-то посреди бардака. Окна в комнате были занавешены, так что он не мог увидеть, где находится Атсуму, и пришлось идти на звук. Он шел довольно осторожно, изредка наступая на какие-то коробки или упаковки, возможно, из-под еды, но тут споткнулся об что-то большое.

Что негромко вскрикнуло в ответ.

— Мия-сан? — Кагеяма присел, пытаясь нащупать Атсуму; кажется, он споткнулся об его ногу.

Атсуму что-то невнятно произнес и, схватившись за Кагеяму, приблизил свое лицо к нему; того тотчас обдало перегаром.

— Я не знаю, кто ты, но привет, — прошептал Атсуму Кагеяме на ухо и повис на нем.

Кагеяма осмотрелся; его глаза привыкли к темноте комнаты, и он смог различить диван у стены.

— Мия-сан, я сейчас вас донесу до дивана, вы не против?

Атсуму в ответ лишь пробурчал и навалился на Кагеяму сильнее. Тому понадобился момент, чтобы поднять его, и минута, чтобы дотащить до дивана — мешал мусор под ногами и, видит бог, Атсуму не был особо легким.

Кагеяма сбросил его на диван, тоже, похоже, полный мусора, и решил открыть занавески; только он отошел, как Атсуму засопел. Кагеяма подумал, что немного света его не разбудит, и открыл шторы; свет мигом залил полностью захламленную комнату. Повсюду валялись, кроме упаковок из-под еды, бутылки, одежда; посреди комнаты лежал рюкзак с вывалившимися оттуда книгами. Кагеяма подошел поближе; это были учебники, тетради и ежедневник, который привлек его внимание тем, что там было написано его имя.

Он поднял его; его глаза расширились: среди расписания занятий, планов и номеров телефонов были краткие заметки, которые были в основном о Кагеяме.

«Т.-кун сегодня был на высоте. Он явно вырос с того нашего первого лагеря», «Т. заставляет меня чувствовать то, что я чувствовал никогда раньше», «Я так рад, что Т. теперь со мной в команде, но надеюсь, я еще когда-нибудь выиграю у него», «Я так люблю Т.», «Не могу поверить, что мне придется завтра прийти на тренировку и видеть Т.. Не после того что произошло между нами вчера», «Я не могу больше видеть его лицо, но мне это необходимо», «Мне так больно, но я все еще его люблю».

Это было непохоже на Атсуму, но Кагеяма никогда не видел то, что у него — или у кого-либо еще вообще — было на душе, и не мог утверждать точно; тем более, зачем врать бумаге? Кагеяма знал, что лезть в чужие вещи не совсем правильно — хотя как иначе бы он узнал, насколько плохо было Атсуму, если не так? — но не смог перестать листать ежедневник, пока Атсуму не проснулся.

— Тобио-кун, что ты тут делаешь? Боже, не отвечай, ты мне кажешься, а я просто все еще пьян, — донеслось с дивана.

Кагеяма положил ежедневник в рюкзак. Внутри него медленно рождалась решимость. Он подошел к дивану; Атсуму сидел на нем и тер глаза.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — начал Кагеяма. — О ваших чувствах ко мне.

Атсуму опустил руки и поднял голову. На его лице была написана только усталость.

— Я знаю, что ты никогда не сможешь почувствовать ко мне то, что я чувствую к тебе, — Атсуму со вздохом облокотился о спинку дивана.

Кагеяма переступил с ноги на ногу. Он начал сомневаться в своем решении. Может, эта дверь закрыта навсегда, и он уже никогда не исправит то, что натворил.

— Вас это волнует? — наконец сказал он.

Атсуму всплеснул руками:

— Конечно волнует! Кто захочет встречаться с тем, кто не чувствует к нему того же?

Кагеяма моргнул. Это вопрос с подвохом?

— Вы? — осторожно предположил он.

Атсуму горько хохотнул.

— Ну, правда, но...

Атсуму замолчал; он спрятал свое лицо в руки и начал качать головой. Кагеяма стоял тихо и ждал, пока тот продолжит говорить.

Спустя пять минут тишины он не выдержал и негромко произнес:

— Мне вас поцеловать?

— Нет, — донеслось заглушенное — Атсуму так и не убрал руки от лица: — не надо меня целовать, если ты не хочешь.

Кагеяме все больше казалось, что он упустил свой шанс. Атсуму так отвергает его? Даже, судя по ежедневнику, все равно будучи в него влюбленным? Кагеяма не понимал почему; он понимал только то, что, возможно, он пришел слишком поздно. Стоило согласиться тогда, в кладовке; хоть Кагеяма и не до конца понимал, что это все из-за него и к чему может привести его отказ, хоть он не видел ежедневника, хоть он не думал о том, что, пожалуй, мысль о том, чтобы быть вместе с Атсуму ему не так противна, как проигрыш их команды и потеря такого сокомандника и соперника, хоть... он должен был...

— Мия-сан, вы нужны нам.

Атсуму засмеялся:

— И ради этого ты готов со мной встречаться?

— Да, — честно ответил Кагеяма.

Атсуму поднял лицо; на нем было написано недоумение.

— Я... я не могу понять.

Кагеяма кивнул и сел рядом с Атсуму, направив взгляд вперед. Он тоже не мог до конца понять, но он чувствовал себя правильно. Если Атсуму нужно быть с Кагеямой вместе, чтобы реализовать весь свой потенциал, так тому и быть. Кагеяма был готов вытягивать из своих сокомандников лучшее любой ценой.

Они долго молчат. За окном медленно потемнело; Кагеяма только сейчас очнулся и проверил время: они давно пропустили тренировку, но он не чувствовал особой вины, только свербящее желание играть в волейбол. Да даже если и была бы вина, он всю бы ее искупил — он возвращает в команду одного из лучших игроков.

— Можно я все-таки буду с тобой встречаться? — спустя время послышался неуверенный голос Атсуму.

— Да. Я же сам предложил, — Кагеяма посмотрел на Атсуму, подняв бровь.

— Хорошо, — нервно выдохнул Атсуму. — Хорошо...

*

Кагеяма ждал Атсуму у его дома. Ему следовало волноваться: сегодня было их первое свидание.

Прошли полторы недели с того, как они начали отношения; назначить свидание раньше мешали долги Атсуму по учебе и строгий наказ тренеров их исправить. Фактически, Кагеяма не дал Атсуму идти против слова тренеров — если бы тот вылетел из команды, смысл их отношений сразу бы потерялся.

Но Атсуму наконец-то более-менее справился с учебой, привел в порядок квартиру и снова влился в тренировки настолько, что у него появилось свободное время, которое он решил потратить на встречу — свидание — с Кагеямой.

Тот не знал, что и ждать. Он никогда не был на свидании и, честно говоря, быть и не собирался — но это уже неважно. Важно то, что сейчас ему придется быть на настоящем свидании. Он пытался спрашивать, что ему ждать от него, но Атсуму только хитро улыбался и говорил, что это секрет и Кагеяма сам все увидит. Возможно, Атсуму не совсем его понял: не то чтобы Кагеяма хотел знать все до мельчайших деталей, ему просто было интересно знать, что вообще следовало ждать. Потому что он не имел ни малейшего понятия.

Возможно, Атсуму все правильно понял. И просто решил поиздеваться.

Он вышел к Кагеяме, улыбаясь, и, надо признать, выглядел более нарядно, чем тот рассчитывал.

— Тобио-кун, — Атсуму окинул его оценочным взглядом, — мне почти стыдно идти на свидание с тобой.

Кагеяма посмотрел на себя. Что такого в джинсах и простой черной футболке?

— Ладно, неважно, главное — компания, — Атсуму потянул Кагеяму за футболку, призывая идти за собой.

Они уселись в углу кафе, всю дорогу до него обсуждая предстоящий матч. Кагеяма должен был признать: свидания не так уж и страшны, как ему казалось. Он думал, будет больше неловких тактильных контактов, непристойных взглядов и двусмысленных комментариев. А пока это все волейбол. Кагеяма чувствовал себя на своем месте.

Атсуму расплылся в ехидной ухмылке:

— Это только начало свидания, Тобио-кун. Думаешь, я выложу все карты сразу?

Кагеяма чуть отодвинулся. Если все, чего он боялся, и вправду будет, то, может, идея об отношениях с Атсуму была не такой уж и хорошей. Скорее всего, ему стоило обдумать все основательно.

— Чего ты боишься? Ты знал, на что подписывался, — Атсуму откинулся на спинку сидения.

— Нет, не знал, — посмотрел на него Кагеяма.

— Серьезно? — Атсуму, чему-то улыбнувшись, приблизился к нему. Кагеяма не стал отдаляться: чем-то эта улыбка его расположила к себе.

— Да, я же вас спрашивал. Я правда не знаю, что мне ждать от свиданий.

— И ты хочешь узнать? — Атсуму не прекращал улыбаться.

— Да.

Что за глупый вопрос?

— Ну, начнем с того, — Атсуму провел пальцами по столу совсем рядом с рукой Кагеямы; тот внимательно проследил за ними, гадая, чего он добивается, — что все не так страшно.

Кагеяма вернул взгляд к лицу Атсуму. Тот все еще улыбался уголком рта, по-лисьи, хитро сузив глаза. Кагеяма впал в ступор; он не знал, как реагировать.

Атсуму тем временем приблизился к нему вплотную и, наклонив голову, обдал теплым дыханием его ухо. Было слегка щекотно.

— Просто расслабься, — прошептал Атсуму; Кагеяма почувствовал, как его ухо задели губы. Кагеяма выдохнул; они были мягкие, и от прикосновения совсем не было противно или неприятно, как он ожидал. Было… неожиданно.

Атсуму отодвинулся, и, перестав чувствовать его дыхание на своей коже, Кагеяма поежился.

— Я… — начал Атсуму, заглянув ему в глаза; его улыбка расширилась, стала более искренней. Он смотрел на Кагеяму с изумлением, зачарованием, будто видел его в первый раз. Кагеяма не смог отвести глаз; эти эмоции смотрелись на лице Атсуму замечательно и шли ему больше, чем все его ухмылки.

Взгляд Атсуму медленно скользнул вниз, к губам; он приоткрыл рот и судорожно вдохнул. Прежде чем Кагеяма смог отреагировать; он отдалился и прочистил горло.

— В общем, — он отвел взгляд, — как-то так.

Кагеяма дернулся и моргнул.

— Но вы мне ничего не рассказали.

Атсуму посмотрел на него сначала удивленно, но почти сразу рассмеялся.

— Или я был слишком отвлечен, чтобы слушать? Извините, — тотчас поправился Кагеяма.

— Чего я ждал… — прикрыл лицо Атсуму, но, услышав его слова, тотчас убрал руку и, посмотрев на него, едва улыбнулся: — «Отвлечен»? Что ж, это начало.

*

— Как тебе последние пару недель? — осторожно спросил Хината, когда они направлялись к выходу из раздевалки после конца тренировки.

Кагеяма удивленно воззрился на него. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чем тот говорит.

— Нормально?

Хината закатил глаза:

— Ты вообще не видишь ничего, что происходит вокруг тебя? Хотя о чем я, ты не знал, что в тебя влюблен самый очевидный человек на свете, два с половиной года.

Кагеяма нахмурился. Он не настолько безнадежен!

— Хината, придурок… — прошипел он, протягивая руку, чтобы схватить Хинату за голову. Тот, зная, что произойдет, отскочил на безопасное расстояние.

— Я просто хотел сказать, — начал Хината, убедившись, что Кагеяма его не достанет, — что все смотрят на тебя странно, вот и все.

— Странно? — Кагеяма застыл, так и недотянувшись до Хинаты. — О чем ты?

— Ну, странно, — Хината пожал плечами. — Я не знаю, в чем дело.

Кагеяма вскинул подбородок вверх:

— Какой от тебя тогда толк?

Хината скривил свое лицо в злости, сжал кулаки и только открыл рот, как к ним подошел их сокомандник.

— Эй, Кагеяма.

Он выглядел… странно?

Кагеяма сузил глаза. Он не мог вспомнить его имя.

— Я хотел узнать… Ну… Ну…

— Ну? — вместо Кагеямы спросил Хината. Сокомандник от этого смутился еще больше.

— Встречаешься ли ты… ну… с Мией Атсуму-саном… Это нормально, если нет, и извини меня заранее! — спешно добавил он, полностью покраснев, и опустил голову, сложив руки вместе у лица. Кагеяма услышал смешок со стороны Хинаты.

— Да, — ответил Кагеяма. Он посмотрел вокруг себя; все смотрели на него ошарашенно, даже Хината. — В чем дело?

— Ты так просто и честно ответил… — их сокомандник медленно опустил руки, не отводя от Кагеямы удивленного взгляда. — Я просто не ожидал… Я думал, это шутка…

Он вдруг перевел взгляд за спину Кагеямы, как и другие окружающие их люди. Кагеяма обернулся — за ним стоял Атсуму с широкой счастливой улыбкой.

— Мия-сан... — начал Кагеяма, но Атсуму прервал его, сделав шаг вперед и протянув руку к нему, которую тотчас, оглянувшись на всех окружающих их людей, опустил; теплая улыбка, тем не менее, не исчезла с его лица.

Они, искренние улыбки, были довольно редки, чтобы Кагеяма был даже немного ей заворожен.

— Я рад, что ты так готов открыто признать наши отношения, — Атсуму опустил голову, спрятав улыбку.

Кагеяма вдруг почувствовал порыв сделать то, что он никогда не делал раньше. Что он никогда раньше не хотел сделать раньше. Это желание поглотило его всего; он чуть не поддался ему, прыгнув прямо в его пучину — было сложно ему противостоять. Это было странное чувство… но, он признает, и приятное тоже.

Кагеяма чуть улыбнулся и подошел ближе к Атсуму, тихо произнеся:

— Мия-сан, вы домой? Мне надо поговорить с вами кое о чем.

Атсуму поднял на него взгляд; Кагеяма мог прочитать на его лице явное беспокойство.

— Я только отойду за своими вещами, и мы можем идти, — осторожно ответил, кивнув, Атсуму.

Они шли в тишине, пока не удалились на приличное расстояние от спортивного зала: Кагеяма думал, как бы лучше сказать, что он чувствует, и, похоже, сильно тянул, хотя сам об этом вряд ли догадывался. Атсуму, шедший рядом с ним, беспокойно проверял телефон каждые пару минут и, закусив губу, кидал на Кагеяму нервные взгляды. Тот не мог понять, что с ним не так.

— Хорошо, ладно, — сорвался Атсуму, вцепившись в руку Кагеямы и останавливая его посреди, к счастью, безлюдной дороги. — Что-то случилось? Я что-то сделал не так? Ты хочешь… — Атсуму сглотнул; в его взгляде мелькнула боль, — прекратить это?

Кагеяма моргнул. Прекратить что?

— Наши отношения, — спешно пояснил Атсуму, чувствуя недопонимание со стороны Кагеямы.

— Я только что рассказал о них другим. Почему я вдруг захочу их закончить?

Атсуму внимательно, отчаянно заглянул в глаза Кагеямы и, найдя там то, что искал, выдохнул, ослабив хватку, но не отпуская Кагеяму совсем.

— Так что ты хотел мне сказать? — заметно расслабившись, спросил у него Атсуму.

— Я… — Кагеяма заглянул к себе внутрь и, вновь найдя там то самое вдруг проснувшееся в нем желание, понял, что правильные слова довольно просты. — Я не против вас поцеловать.

Атсуму, расширив глаза, отпустил руку Кагеямы и отошел на шаг назад. Кагеяма нахмурил брови: он сказал что-то не так?

— Понятно, — выдохнул Атсуму, кивнув. — Хорошо, понятно.

Он вдруг повернулся и зашагал вперед. Кагеяма поспешил пойти за ним вслед.

Разговор был закончен. Кагеяма высказал, что давно хотел услышать от него Атсуму. Наверное, тот теперь доволен.

Вдруг, шагов через десять, Атсуму встал. Кагеяма прошел еще пару шагов и, наконец остановившись, оглянулся на Атсуму с вопросом на лице. Атсуму выглядел, будто мучительно решался на что-то. Кагеяма только открыл рот, чтобы спросить на что, но Атсуму его опередил, спешно проговорив:

— Можно тебя поцеловать? — и с надеждой посмотрел на Кагеяму.

— Я же разрешил, — чуть склонил голову вбок тот.

Лицо Атсуму осветилось неверящей улыбкой. Он оглянулся; вокруг было никого. Он спешно, все еще ярко улыбаясь, сократил расстояние между ним и Кагеямой и опустил простой поцелуй на его губы.

Было… необычно. Мягко. Приятно. Кагеяма не ожидал, что Атсуму мог принести ему такие ощущения. И он не ожидал, что после этого захочет их еще.

Атсуму отдалился, неуверенность, смешанная с радостью, была написана на его лице, в его робкой улыбке. Кагеяма еще никогда не видел, чтобы Атсуму выглядел так. Обычно тот прикрывался кичливостью и хитрыми ухмылками, и Кагеяме — он должен признать после нескольких недель отношений — нравился такой Атсуму: тот подстегивал его делать что-то, на что он иначе не решался, он умел задевать его за живое, видеть его насквозь даже в первые дни их встречи; но и несмелый Атсуму тоже что-то трогал в его душе.

— Тебе понравилось? — осторожно спросил Атсуму.

— Да, — просто ответил Кагеяма. Он не видел смысла юлить.

Улыбка Атсуму стала намного шире. Он сцепил руки и переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Я рад, — выдохнул он.

Кагеяма кивнул и, развернувшись, пошел дальше. Атсуму его моментально нагнал; Кагеяма посмотрел на него краем взгляда — тот не мог перестать улыбаться.

Кагеяма чуть улыбнулся и сам.


End file.
